Lost
by rururei
Summary: Sebab dia memang ingin pergi, menghilang, jauh ke tempat yang tidak dikenal. Missing scene of "When the Love Falls." Oneshot.


Bocah laki-laki itu berjinjit sembari berjalan mundur di antara pepohonan raksasa. Kedua mata birunya awas menatap ke depan. Kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik akibat dedaunan kering yang banyak terserak di atas tanah. Dia kemudian memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon besar, diam-diam masih mengintip ke arah padang rumput yang berada di luar hutan luas itu.

Ketika itulah seekor burung kecil berbulu merah tua mematuk kepalanya.

Dia mendongak, berusaha mengusir burung itu dengan kedua tangan. Tapi si burung sepertinya keras kepala ingin hinggap di kepalanya. Bahkan makhluk itu mematuki tangan dan pundaknya dengan paruh kecilnya itu.

"Pergi kau!"

Bocah itu berseru dan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya mengangkat tubuh kurusnya ke atas. Si burung kecil tidak menyerah dan malah berputar-putar mengitari tubuhnya.

"Kubilang pergi, burung nakal!"

Mendadak terdengar suara tawa. Dengan satu bunyi 'pop' pelan, burung kecil itu menghilang ke dalam pusaran asap dan seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai merah tua muncul dari pusaran asap itu.

"Gaara!" Si bocah bersayap putih berseru kesal melihat sepupunya itu.

"Kau curang, Naruto," tuduh Gaara sembari turun ke atas tanah. Sepasang sayap di punggungnya menghilang pelan-pelan. "Aku bilang kita berlomba terbang ke hutan, tapi kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk pergi sekejap mata ke tempat ini."

Naruto tertawa dan ikut turun ke tanah. Jika Gaara bisa mengubah wujudya menjadi binatang, Naruto bisa berteleportasi, pergi ke tempat yang dia inginkan dalam waktu beberapa detik tanpa harus repot-repot terbang menggunakan sayapnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo lomba terbang ke rumah," kata Naruto, "Aku janji aku tidak akan curang kali ini."

Kedua bocah itu melangkah keluar dari hutan, mengambil ancang-ancang dari tepi padang rumput.

Mereka terbang sembari tertawa bersama.

Langit biru terbentang luas di atas kepala mereka, diselingi sobekan-sobekan awan putih dan sinar matahari yang terang.

Dunia terlihat indah. Dunia terasa damai.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Malam itu mereka dipaksa bersembunyi jauh di dalam hutan bersama anak-anak lain.

Naruto dan Gaara menangis diam-diam dengan tangan bertautan.

Setelah malam itu, kedua bocah itu tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lost (c) rururei**

**Tolong jangan salah paham. Naru sama Gaara cuma sepupuan. Suer '.'v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto!"

Dia bisa mendengar teriakan Gaara di belakangnya, disusul bunyi kepak sayap yang menyusulnya. Tapi dia tidak mau menoleh. Dia tidak ingin menoleh dan membiarkan Gaara melihat air matanya.

Dia terus menggerakkan sayapnya sekuat tenaga –lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi.

Dia terus meninggi dan berharap sepasang mata Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya di antara awan-awan putih. Kepalanya berkabut. Pandangannya kabur. Ucapan Jiraiya-_sama _yang mengabarkan tentang berita kematian orang tuanya terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, seperti menyatu dengan deru angin.

Bukankah kematian adalah hal biasa di tengah peperangan?

Tapi sekecil itu, Naruto tidak bisa menerima konsep tentang saling membunuh, tentang kenapa orang tuanya harus mati dan apa salah mereka hingga mereka pantas dibunuh.

Dia ingin melupakan semuanya. Dia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Tubuhnya melesat memasuki hutan, meliuk di antara pepohonan raksasa yang ranting-rantingnya seperti tangan-tangan monster –siap menangkap tubuh mungil sang _seraphim _kapan pun. Dia terus terbang, tidak lagi mendengar teriakan Gaara di belakangnya. Dia bahkan tidak lagi peduli tentang hutan terlarang yang berada jauh di kedalaman hutan, tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah terjamah oleh _seraphim _paling kuat di klan mereka.

Hidungnya mulai mencium bau lembab lumut yang bercampur dengan bau tunggul-tunggul kayu busuk.

Dia memejamkan mata, siap jika sewaktu-waktu ada monster yang muncul untuk melahap atau mencabik tubuhnya.

Sayapnya terasa berat dan lelah. Tubuhnya lemas.

Tolong.

Dia hanya ingin pergi jauh.

Sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Kemudian mata birunya terpejam makin dalam dan dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Barangkali waktu sudah berlalu begitu lama, atau sebenarnya baru beberapa saat, dia tidak tahu lagi.

Ketika dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan pedih, dia mencium bau harum rerumputan. Tangan kurusnya bergerak untuk mengucek matanya sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit, mendadak mendapat kekuatan untuk berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia memandang sekeliling dan bertanya-tanya apakah kegelapan hutan terlarang telah menelannya sedemikian rupa hingga dia berhalusinasi melihat tempat yang indah itu.

Kakinya berdiri menjejak rumput hijau yang terasa halus.

Dia mendongak melihat matahari dan langit biru yang sepertinya sama dengan matahari dan langit di atas tempat tinggalnya. Dia berjalan, memperhatikan rumpun-rumpun bunga beraneka warna dan seekor kupu-kupu bersayap merah yang terbang melintasinya. Matanya takjub memandang batang-batang tinggi bunga lebar berwarna kuning yang sepertinya tengah menghadap pada matahari.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa.

Dia terkejut, segera bersembunyi di antara batang-batang bunga berwarna kuning. Mata birunya mengawasi dari sela dedaunan dan dia melihat makhluk lain tengah berlarian di atas rerumputan.

Dia yakin itu bukan monster yang katanya banyak berkeliaran di dalam hutan terlarang. Dia juga yakin itu bukan peri yang para tetua bilang masih hidup di kedalaman hutan. Dia tidak yakin apakah makhluk itu juga _seraphim _karena tidak ada sepasang sayap di punggungnya –sekalipun _seraphim _juga bisa menyembunyikan sayapnya.

Matanya masih mengawasi makhluk asing berwujud bocah laki-laki itu –sama sepertinya. Bocah itu memakai kemeja biru muda dan celana pendek hitam. Sepatu putih bersih membungkus kedua kakinya yang mungil. Surai hitamnya bergerak tertiup angin ketika bocah itu berlari sembari menarik-narik tali di tangannya. Kemudian suara tawa yang merdu itu keluar lagi dari bibirnya, memenuhi telinganya yang tajam pada bunyi-bunyian yang kecil sekalipun.

Dia ikut mendongak ke atas seperti bocah bersurai hitam itu. Matanya menangkap figur sebuah benda kecil yang melayang-layang di udara, berwarna merah dan hijau dengan bentuk mirip persergi panjang, tapi juga tidak benar-benar seperti persegi panjang. Sepertinya si bocah asing tengah bermain dengan benda itu, mengikatnya dengan tali yang dia pegang dengan sebelah tangan.

Lalu bocah itu berlari-lari lagi sambil tertawa.

Sepertinya tempat itu sangat indah.

Sepertinya bocah itu hidup dengan damai dan bahagia, sama sepertinya dulu.

Dadanya ngilu dan sakit.

Seandainya, seandainya saja...

Suara pekikan kecil membuatnya terkejut. Si bocah asing yang sudah berlari agak jauh tampak tengah mendongak dengan raut wajah kecewa. Dia ikut mendongak dan melihat benda yang menjadi mainan bocah itu melayang-layang tak tentu arah dibawa oleh tiupan angin. Si bocah berbaju biru muda mulai berlari mengejar benda itu, menuju rumpun bunga kuning tempatnya bersembunyi.

Dia bergerak mundur.

Tapi dia kalah cepat.

Bocah itu kini berdiri di depannya, berhenti berlari seperti melupakan tentang mainannya yang terbang jauh dibawa angin. Kedua manik matanya yang hitam memandang penuh keingintahuan.

Dia tergagap.

Dia tidak tahu apakah bocah di depannya itu adalah monster yang sedang menyamar.

Dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu dan mendadak kepalanya mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

Matanya terpejam dan sekali lagi dia terhisap ke dalam pusaran kegelapan yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Naruto!"

Suara itu terdengar tidak asing.

"Naruto, buka matamu!"

Dia melihat bayangan wajah Gaara yang samar-samar dan matanya menutup lagi.

Tiga hari kemudian sewaktu dia membuka mata, Gaara berkata bahwa mereka menemukannya di dalam hutan, terbaring di bawah pohon dengan tubuh luka-luka karena tergores ranting-ranting. Dia bahkan masih jauh dari hutan terlarang dan Naruto tidak tahu apakah bocah yang dia lihat hanya ada dalam mimpinya saja atau dirinya benar-benar pergi ke dunia lain dan melihat bocah itu.

Seiring waktu berjalan, dia mulai melupakannya.

Hidupnya yang keras diisi dengan bau darah dan senjata-senjata. Dia mulai lupa untuk mencari jawaban kenapa orang tuanya dan orang tua Gaara harus mati, karena mereka lebih sibuk untuk mempertanyakan bagaimana agar mereka bisa terus hidup.

Peperangan mengubah banyak hal.

Kedua mata Gaara tampak dihiasi garis hitam sementara Gaara berkata wajahnya menjadi sangat kaku. Dia berpikir bahwa dia memang sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Dia hanya tahu cara menggunakan pedang, tombak, panah dan bagaimana cara tercepat untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya dalam pertempuran –dengan menusuk tepat pada jantungnya.

Dadanya sendiri nyeri setiap kali mereka pulang bertempur dan terbang memasuki pintu gerbang di bawah tatapan para penduduk.

"Itu Naruto-_sama. _Prajurit kita yang terkuat."

Yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah mendapat tatapan penuh binar dari mata bocah-bocah yang belum mengerti tentang perang, yang justru mengaguminya karena dia adalah seorang pembunuh, karena dia membunuh lebih banyak dibanding prajurit lain. Dadanya ngilu memikirkan para bocah itu berkeinginan menjadi sepertinya, menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Dia selalu pergi ke sungai usai pertempuran, melakukan usaha sia-sia dengan membasuh tubuhnya berlama-lama di dalam kubangan air. Bau darah itu memang hilang. Bekas darah itu juga hilang. Tapi seberapa keras pun dia berusaha membersihkannya, garis-garis hitam yang makin rapat di kedua tangannya tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Tanda kematian itu tetap saja ada di sana, mengingatkannya setiap waktu pada nyawa-nyawa yang telah dia habisi dalam pertempuran –pada darah murni _seraphim _yang dia tumpahkan.

Betapa perang sangat mengerikan.

Dia merasa terluka dan berdosa pada detik dia menghunjamkan pedang he hulu jantung lawannya, ketika sepasang mata yang kesakitan itu terbelalak menatapnya. Tangannya mencabut pedang itu, kemudian bertanya-tanya apakah _seraphim _yang dia bunuh juga punya seorang anak yang menunggu di rumah –seperti dulu dia menunggu ayah dan ibunya.

Tapi perang membuat pilihan dalam hidupnya menjadi sangat sederhana: membunuh atau dibunuh.

Baginya langit tidak pernah lagi terlihat biru. Matahari entah apakah masih bersinar sama seperti dulu. Seluruh dirinya hanya mengenal keputusasaan dan kengerian yang dibawa oleh perang. Setiap kali mereka pulang membawa kemenangan dan panji-panji mereka berkibar gagah di udara, setiap kali pula lonceng kematian akan dibunyikan, menyambut para _seraphim _yang pulang tanpa membawa lagi nyawanya. Dia tidak tahu lagi berapa kawannya yang telah dan akan menjadi korban.

Sayap-sayap yang terkulai lemah itu, darah yang melingkupi bulu-bulu putih, lonceng kematian yang bergema nyaring dan dirinya yang menghunjamkan mata pedang ke dada lawannya selalu menjadi mimpi buruk yang menghantui setiap kali dia memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dia menoleh, melihat Gaara melayang di sampingnya yang tengah duduk di atas sebatang dahan di pohon yang berada di tepi hutan.

"Entahlah," gumamnya, "Melihat langit malam, mungkin."

Gaara tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka sama-sama diam memandangi langit. Gaara menekuk lututnya, seperti ingin menggulung diri dari udara dingin.

"Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Apakah menurutmu suatu hari perang ini akan berakhir?"

Lama Gaara tidak menjawab dan dia memeluk lututnya makin erat.

"Mungkin."

Dan _seraphim_ bersurai merah tua itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" dia bertanya.

Gaara menatapnya dengan wajah yang memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum dan berharap."

Dia selalu merasa bahwa Gaara menjadi satu-satunya alasan dia masih sanggup menjalani semua kengerian itu, karena dia berjanji bahwa dia akan menjaga Gaara sejak mereka menangis diam-diam sambil berpegangan tangan malam itu di hutan. Menjaga Gaara adalah menjaga dirinya sendiri, karena selama Gaara hidup, maka jiwanya akan turut hidup.

"Gaara."

"Hm?"

Mereka saling menatap.

"Jangan mati."

Gaara hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa senyuman Gaara ketika itu hanya berfungsi untuk menenangkannya, bukannya sebuah janji. Sebab usai pertempuran berikutnya, dia melihat tubuh Gaara tercabik bilah pedang. Darah kental berwarna merah mengalir seperti air keluar dari pancuran. Dia mengerang menyaksikan tubuh itu terjatuh ke tanah –pakaian putih menjadi serupa warna surai merahnya.

Dia tidak memikirkan lagi soal pertempuran.

Dia hanya ingin membawa Gaara pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang terluka, dia memungut tubuh yang terkulai lemas seperti selembar daun itu, membawanya terbang membelah keheningan malam. Bulan purnama bersinar sempurna di langit, menerangi jalannya yang kabur karena air mata.

"Gaara."

Tubuh itu mendingin pelan-pelan.

"Gaara. Kubilang jangan mati."

Kelopak mata yang dikelilingi garis hitam itu bergerak perlahan.

"Naru..."

"Jangan katakan apapun."

"Naru, aku mau ke hutan."

"Apa kau mengigau? Jangan bodoh."

"Aku mau ke hutan tempat kita biasa bermain dulu."

"Aku akan membawamu pada Tsunade-_sama. _Dia akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Naru..." suara Gaara terdengar parau, "Aku mau melihat hutan."

Dia memandang ke bawah, pada wajah pucat dalam dekapannya. Dan wajah itu dengan bodohnya masih saja tersenyum.

Dia menelan air matanya, mengeratkan pelukan dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa detik, udara di sekitar mereka terasa lebih dingin dan dia bisa mencium bau lembab lumut yang menyelimuti tanah. Dia menunduk dan meletakkan tubuh yang dipeluknya di atas tanah, menyandarkan kepala bersurai merah tua itu di pangkuan.

"Bulan purnama."

Gaara berbisik melihat sinar bulan menembus kanopi lebat dari daun pohon-pohon raksasa.

"Gaara."

Dia melakukan usaha sia-sia dengan menutup luka menganga itu menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Jangan mati."

"Naruto," Gaara berbisik lagi, "Ceritakan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa?"

Dia menutupi suaranya yang bergetar.

"Apa saja. Seperti ibumu dulu menceritakan dongeng pada kita."

Dia terdiam. Tidak ada satu pun dongeng yang bisa dia ingat.

"Kau ingat Jiraiya-_sama _pernah bercerita tentang manusia?" dia bertanya asal dan Gaara mengangguk lemah.

"Dahulu kala, ada malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Sekalipun alam tidak mengizinkan, mereka tetap hidup bersama-sama. Dari merekalah lahir kaum kita, para _seraphim. _Kaum yang tidak diinginkan, terkutuk. Karena itulah _seraphim _selalu berperang dan saling membunuh."

Dia menelan ludah, tidak tahu kelanjutan ceritanya sendiri.

"Lalu? Kapan perang itu akan berakhir?"

"Perang itu... akan berakhir jika _seraphim _jatuh cinta pada kaum leluhurnya, manusia."

Dia melihat senyuman lemah di bibir yang pucat itu.

"Dongeng macam apa itu? Tetua bilang, jika _seraphim _jatuh cinta pada manusia..."

"Karena itulah perang akan berakhir. Suatu hari semua ini pasti akan berakhir."

Dia merasakan genggaman tangan itu terlepas dari jari-jarinya.

"Karena jika semua _seraphim _jatuh cinta pada manusia, mereka akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

Dia menyentuh wajah yang dingin itu.

"Malam ini dingin, ya, Gaara."

Sekali lagi hatinya mendapatkan bekas luka baru yang tidak kalah dalam.

Mulai malam itu semua harapan dan pegangan hidupnya telah menghilang.

Ketika lonceng kematian berdentang keesokan paginya, ketika itu pula jiwanya ikut mati sekali lagi.

Burung-burung nazar beterbangan di udara, berwarna hitam seperti tanda-tanda di jarinya. Air matanya bahkan sudah terasa kering. Dia muak kenapa dia sendiri yang masih harus tinggal hidup di tanah yang mengerikan itu.

Untuk siapa kini dia bertarung?

Mata birunya nyalang membelah jantung para lawan. Pedang mengkilat berkali-kali berkelebat menghunjam tanpa ampun. Semakin banyak darah tertumpah, semakin haus dirinya. Dendam mematikan bagian terdalam dirinya yang biasanya merasa bersalah dan berdosa setiap kali menumpahkan darah.

Dia mencari pembenaran. Dia mencari pelampiasan.

Tubuhnya sendiri tercabik. Bajunya terkoyak. Bahkan terbakar.

Tapi dia tidak peduli bahkan kalaupun dia harus mati.

Satu tusukan dalam di dada dan dia terhuyung, melayang ringan seperti selembar bulu. Pandangannya tidak fokus dan dia bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya warna langit.

Kedua matanya terpejam.

Barangkali dia mendekati sebuah akhir.

Maka dia tidak akan menyesal.

Barangkali akan menyenangkan jika bisa pergi jauh sekali lagi, bisa bertemu dengan makhluk asing yang terlihat bahagia di dalam mimpinya.

Barangkali kali ini dia tidak kabur jika makhluk itu kembali menangkapnya.

Barangkali hidup dalam mimpi akan terasa lebih damai dan tidak mengerikan.

Tubuhnya melayang, tapi tidak pernah menyentuh tanah. Dia dihisap ke dalam pusaran gelap itu tanpa tahu ke mana tujuannya.

Kemudian dia menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin. Jari-jarinya yang kaku berusaha menyentuh dan merasakan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terasa dingin dan lembut itu.

Terdengar bunyi langkah mendekat yang samar-samar. Barangkali musuh datang untuk membunuhnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lengannya disentuh dan dia berjengit.

Matanya memaksa membuka.

Dan dia melihatnya –sepasang mata hitam yang sama seperti mata yang dulu dilihatnya dari balik rumpun bunga-bunga lebar berwarna kuning.

.

"_Gaara."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku memimpikan sesuatu ketika kemarin aku terjatuh di hutan."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku bertemu makhluk asing yang sangat indah. Dia terlihat sangat damai dan bahagia."_

"_Mungkin dia jelmaan monster. Atau peri."_

"_Tidak –kurasa bukan."_

"_Kalau begitu mungkin dia manusia."_

"_Manusia?"_

"_Mungkin saja."_

"_Hm."_

"_Jangan bertemu dengannya lagi, Naru. Kau bisa menghilang kalau jatuh cinta padanya."_

_._

_**Fin**_

_._

**Sungguh saya gak maksud bikin Naru x Gaara. Heuheu. Lagian sekalinya ada Gaara ujung-ujungnya saya bunuh juga :O**

**Ide ini mendadak muncul dan saya tulis dalam satu hari. Entahlah dari mana mendadak ada Gaara muncul...**

**Waktu inget lagu JKT48 yang Hissatsu Teleport, saya jadi mikir kalau kemampuan berteleportasi bisa menjadi alasan logis bagaimana naru terdampar di dunia manusia. Terus kenapa naru gak pulang2 waktu itu dan malah bikin modus pake belajar terbang segala? Karena kalau untuk jarak jauh apalagi lain dunia, dia gak selalu bisa menggunakan kemampuannya kecuali kalo feel-nya udah kuat banget. Lagian dia kan udah jatuh cinta sama sasu *plak***

**Ya sudah saya malah kebanyakan ngomong.**

**Thank you for reading ^^**


End file.
